Fun with WAX
by Marie Hathaway
Summary: After a raid, Melanie decides to have a girls' day with Wanda. What happens when Mel introduces the soul to waxing? One-shot. This is my first fanfic, so I'm sorry if it's a little rough.


"Not now Melanie," I grumbled. We had just returned from a raid and I was exhausted. Intent on getting some sleep I had just laid down in Ian's and my bedroom when Mel knocked on the door. Ignoring my demand, the tall, beautiful brunette entered carrying one of the bags from the raid. I recognized it as one of the bags from the store dedicated to feminine needs. Immediately my interest peaked.

"I think it's time we had a girls' day," Melanie declared with a wide grin on her face. Rolling my eyes I fell back against the pillows and sighed. "Really, Mel? Right now? Can we wait a day or two so we," I looked at her wide grin and big eyes, "or I, can catch up on some sleep?"

"No Wanda we can't because we are going to have to get back to work soon. Besides, don't you want to do something nice for Ian?" she grinned evilly and put extra emphasis on nice. I looked up at her confused, "what does Ian have to do with a girls' day?"

"Well girls' days usually involve primping and making the other look nice, which Ian will definitely appreciate," She wiggled her eyebrows at me causing me to blush at what she was implying.

Deciding arguing with Melanie was pointless; I gave in. "Alright, what's in the bag?"

A little uncharacteristically, Melanie squealed as she plopped down beside me, empting the bag of the newly purchased items. I looked at the various make up and lotion and scrubs that were lying on the mattress before picking up a box labeled, WAX. I looked at Melanie curiously, holding up the box, "what's this for? Shouldn't it be inside a jar already or something?" Melanie just laughed at me.

"That's not that same kind of wax that's in a candle Wanda, that is for removing hair off your body."

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion wondering what she was talking about. Suddenly I remembered one of Melanie's memories where her mom had taken her to a salon where a lady put a hot wax on Mel's eyebrows. After the wax was applied, the lady put strips of cloth on top of the wax, and then tore it off, taking with it the wax and part of Melanie's eyebrow. The process was painful to Melanie. I looked at my friend, eyes wide. "You want to do that to me," I asked her incredulously. She just looked at me like I was being ridiculous.

"Yes, now come on. It's not that bad"

"But you thought it hurt when you got it done"

"That's because that was my first time, it gets better. Now come on," Melanie pushed me down so I was lying face up with my face close to hers. She quickly took the contents of the box out. I closed my eyes while she prepared the wax. Before long, I felt something hot being spread on and under my eyebrow. _This isn't too bad _I though as Mel finished applying the wax and put the cloth overtop. She paused for a second before a searing pain replaced where Mel had been working on. I yelled sitting up and clutching the raw skin. I looked at Melanie accusingly, "You said it wasn't that bad!"

Melanie looked at me like I was being overdramatic, "It's not! You just have a low pain tolerance." I was taken aback for a second, "No I don't, but Pet's body does." I realized. Mel gave me a disapproving look, "Your body."

"Whatever."

Shaking off the slight disagreement, Melanie began to move towards me with more wax. I recoiled, "What are you doing?"

"I have to finish and do the other brow."

"What! No way are you doing that to me again!"

"Come on Wanda, don't be ridiculous."

"What's ridiculous is how much that hurts yet you human still do it!" I got up to leave the room not letting Melanie do the other eye brow. I stopped when she spoke.

"Oh come on Wanda, you look weird with only one eye brow done. Please let me finish. Pretty please with a cherry on top," Melanie pouted. I shook my head at her. Knowing that I would do anything for her she added, "Please, for me."

I almost gave in but remembered how Ian was always reminding me to do something for myself and not always please others. Firm in my resolve I smiled a bit and shook my head again. Knowing I was not going to be able to get away from Melanie that easily, I began to walk faster toward the kitchen, where I knew Ian would be.

I heard Melanie following me. "I will finish this Wanda," she yelled at me, slightly frustrated, yet amused. I picked up my pace into a jog and heard Melanie quicken her steps as she yelled out my name. I broke into a run to the kitchen, hoping I would get there before Melanie caught me, so that Ian could protect me from her manic ways.

By some stroke of luck I made it to the Kitchen before Mel caught me. As soon as I entered, every eye was on me, people not used to seeing me so frantic. Ian immediately came up to me searching me for a sign that I was hurt. His gaze landed on my eye brow and he looked at me curiously.

"Wanda, what's going on," he asked me just as Mel entered. She searched for a quick second before her eyes landed on me. I looked up at Ian, eye's wide, "hide me!"

I scurried behind Ian's back when Mel exclaimed, "We will finish what we started Wanda!"

I could hear Ian's confusion and concern when he asked, "Finish what?"

By this time everyone's attention was on us and I could see my friends regarding us curiously and amused. Melanie explained what had happened with the wax. When she finished most of the women began to laugh, understanding the dilemma between beauty and pain. Trudy looked at me and said, "It's okay Wanda. I could never stand waxing either."

I looked at her thankfully for not making fun of me. "So what did you do instead?"

She just smiled, "I shaved, or I didn't bother," she looked around at the red rock surrounding us all, "but it doesn't really matter anymore."

I gave a relieved sigh and looked pointedly at Mel. She returned with a frustrated sigh at being over ruled, "Whatever Wanda, but we still have to do the other eye brow, otherwise you will be walking around the caves looking like a cartoon."

I huffed dejectedly knowing she was right. Ian grabbed my hand and I looked up at him questioningly.

"It's okay Wanda. I'll hold your hand if you want." I nodded, greatfully. Mel turned around, leading us back to the room where the waxing would commence. I looked up at Ian, "I love you."

He smiled, "I love you too, Wanda"


End file.
